


A joint problem

by torch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting better all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A joint problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 38 minutes challenge on [sga_flashfic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sga_flashfic/). Beta by Merry, and it's sort of her belated birthday present.

The second time was much worse than the first time. Rodney hadn't actually thought that was possible, and he supposed it was interesting, in some way, to find out that the universe was more malevolent than he had previously suspected, but he would have preferred to be notified in some less humiliating way than by putting his elbow in entirely the wrong place and have Sheppard sort of fold up like a deck chair and make a pained little noise that seemed to translate as _we are never, ever, ever trying to have sex again, ever_.

"Sorry," Rodney said, rolling away and sitting up with his back to the cold, hard wall. "This, um. This really isn't working, is it."

"No." Sheppard unfolded himself again with slow, cautious movements. "Not so much. I have an idea."

That sounded ominous. Maybe not the words themselves, but the tone of Sheppard's voice. "You're going to leave now and we'll never speak of this again? You're going to go off and marry that little blonde girl on PX-whatever who thought you were so heroic when you saved her from the rabid squirrel? You're going to kill me and hide my body on the lower levels?"

"Maybe if you don't shut up," Sheppard said. "Look, just. Just sit there and don't move."

Rodney eyed him skeptically. "I'm not actually going to run after you and drag you back by the hair. I do have some dignity. And your hair's not long enough."

"Did I mention the shutting up?" Sheppard got himself upright and pushed Rodney's legs apart, kneeling between them. "I think you're too tense. Just concentrate on keeping your elbows still."

"While you do what? Explain the zen of bad sex to me?"

"While I do this," Sheppard said, and bent his back in a graceful curve and began to lick the inside of Rodney's thigh.

"Ohmygod." Rodney's head hit the wall. "I, um. I don't think this is making me — less — tense." He could feel every part of himself vibrate, muscle and bone. The wall seemed to heat up behind him.

"Shut. Up." Sheppard's fingers bit into Rodney's legs for a moment, then went back to rubbing gently, while Sheppard licked higher and higher, until he was tongueing Rodney's balls, then drawing back to breathe on the wet skin.

Rodney set his teeth into his lower lip and clenched his hands into the bedclothes. Far be it from him to argue with a man who had clearly had a very, very good idea. When Sheppard's mouth brushed along his cock, he upgraded to _completely brilliant_. Heat, suction, tension, oh God, this wasn't making him less tense, this was driving him crazy and he was pressing his spine so hard against the wall that he'd probably break it —

— his spine, that was, because the walls in Atlantis were quite sturdy —

— but he couldn't bring himself to care. He took back every thought about the malignancy of the universe he'd had before, and every thought about it that he'd had the first time they'd tried this, and every thought he'd had about it during his entire stay in Atlantis, and he'd reached a state of babbling gratitude to a universe that was clearly much better constructed than he'd ever imagined when the tension and vibration reached a point where there was nothing he could do except to bite his lip bloody, hit his head against the wall again, and come in John Sheppard's utterly perfect mouth.

Slumped against the wall, panting, he licked blood from the corner of his mouth and tried to loosen the deathgrip his fingers had on the sheets. "Can I talk now?"

"Knowing you, probably," Sheppard said, grinning up at him.

"Good. Because that was. That was. It was just." Rodney frowned. Even his brain was limp. "You knew this would happen, didn't you."

"I had hopes." Sheppard stretched out on the bed, running a hand down his chest, down his stomach. "How are your elbows?"

"What elbows," Rodney said and reached out, curving his hand around Sheppard's cock before Sheppard could do it himself. "Let me," and he shifted a bit, propping himself on that hinged part of his arm, "just let me," licking at Sheppard's shoulder and collarbone, "just like this," stroking him slowly at first, finding out what he felt like and how he moved when someone touched him, "you like that?"

"Hell yes," Sheppard said, getting a hand into Rodney's hair and dragging his head up for a kiss, "do I look stupid or what?" Another kiss. "Don't answer that."

Rodney grinned, and rubbed his thumb over the head of Sheppard's cock, feeling the soft vibrations of Sheppard's moan against his lips and tongue. Clearly the universe was still in a friendly mood, and it seemed best to take advantage of that, so Rodney stroked faster and tried to kiss Sheppard and watch his face at the same time, which was, okay, not really possible but he had fun trying, and Sheppard wriggled and strained and tried to fuck Rodney's hand and was really pretty tense by now, but also really pretty, and it seemed there were good things to be said for being tense under the right circumstances, and the way Sheppard held onto Rodney's shoulder and whimpered was downright inspirational.

He was really pretty when he came, too. Sort of frowning, but with a dreamy look in his eyes at the same time.

Rodney wiped his hand on the sheet and kissed the corner of Sheppard's mouth, then wiped off the small bloodstain with his thumb, then wiped the larger bloodstain off his own mouth. He grinned. "Can I talk now?"

Sheppard gestured airily. "Go ahead."

"That went much better. Than last time."

"Well, it could hardly go worse." Sheppard grinned back. "Yeah. A lot better. About this elbow problem—"

Rodney sniffed. "I'm not the one who had an elbow problem _last_ time."

"Did I say it was all your problem?" Sheppard rolled closer, tucking himself in against Rodney's side as if they'd done it for years. "I think we're just, uh. We just need a bit more practice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Okay." Rodney grinned up at the ceiling. The universe loved him. "I can live with that."


End file.
